The present invention relates generally to a shelf in a storage compartment, and more particularly, to an assembly for a cantilevered sliding shelf.
In the art of storage compartments for various appliances such as refrigerators, storage shelves can be cantilevered and attached to a single wall. It is desirable for such storage compartments, such as a bottom mount or a side mount refrigerator, to have shelves that slide in and out of the storage compartment when the shelves are attached to a single wall. However, a shelf that slides in and out of a refrigerator compartment that is cantilevered needs to have a proper structure to support larger items that are placed on the shelf and to prevent any deformation of the shelf.
Accordingly, a simple design for a cantilevered sliding shelf that can support various weights is desired.